Pat Phelan
Patrick James "Pat" Phelan is a sleazy crooked businessman, con-artist and builder who was originally the enemy of Owen Armstrong, and was responsible for destroying the lives of Owen and his family by swindling them during a property deal in 2014. Despite what he had done to them, Phelan returned to the street at the beginning of 2016 (even though Owen had moved away by this point) and continued his scheming. He eventually entered a relationship with Eileen Grimshaw and took part in a scheme with his just-as-crooked partner Vinny to con the residents in a property deal involving luxury apartments. Biography 2013-2014: Feud with the Armstrong/Windass Clan Pat Phelan was a client of Owen Armstrong, and temporarily became his business partner. When he refused to pay Owen for a job, Owen soon discovered that Pat was bankrupt. Owen then attempted to get the money out of Pat's wife Valerie, however she refused to pay. Owen and Gary Windass broke into Pat's home, stole his motorbike and locked it away at the Builder's Yard. Pat eventually decided to pay up what he owed and seemingly called it quits. A few days before Christmas, Pat turned up at 6 Coronation Street in order to put forward a business proposition to Owen, offering him a flat-conversion contract and wanting Owen to front the project as he was bankrupt. Owen's partner Anna Windass wasn't pleased and didn't want Owen to agree. However, a couple of weeks later Phelan and Owen met up to discuss the deal with Phelan telling Owen that he needed £80,000 upfront for the costs but guaranteed that he would make over £200,000 profit. Owen decided to talk the arrangement over with Anna with Phelan stating that he would give Owen twenty-four hours to think things over. Despite family reservations, their business partnership was agreed. When Owen realised that Phelan didn't put his share into the account he tried in vain to contact Phelan and believed that Phelan may have conned them. Pat later turned up at the Builder's Yard and revealed that the money was already in the account, much to Owen's embarrassment. Anna then went round to Pat's house to apologise for having a go at him, but later felt uneasy in his presence and left. During numerous meets with Pat and his wife, Anna felt increasingly awkward - especially on one occasion when Pat had stroked her across the back and kept complimenting her appearance. Anna decided to settle the score and invited Phelan round to No.6 to tell him to back off. However Phelan, seemingly oblivious to her demands, began to accuse her of trying to come onto him. He appeared to try and make a move on her, but soon left leaving Anna worried. That night she backed out of another meeting with the Phelans at Nick's Bistro, feigning illness. When Gary found out about Phelan's inappropriate advances towards his mother, he approached Pat at the site after all the workers had left and began questioning him about what went on. Pat then began goading Gary, accused Anna of being a tart and the pair got into a fight; Gary hit Phelan over the head with a plank of wood and knocked him unconscious. Believing that he had killed Pat, Gary summoned Owen to the site but they quickly discovered there was no sign of him. Phelan turned up again a few of days later, proving that he was alive and well. At the building site the following day, he took Gary and Owen into the site office and revealed the CCTV footage which showed Gary attacking him. Phelan assured both Gary and Owen that he had further copies, and then demanded that they either completed the work for a minimum wage gleaning no profit or he would hand the the CCTV footage in to the police. Owen complied to Phelan's orders despite Gary's reluctance, as Owen didn't want his grandchild without a father figure if Gary were to be sent down. Phelan delighted in overworking Owen and Gary, who began to take their frustrations out on their family. Gary, deciding to get a measure of revenge on Phelan and to try and make a bit of money back, stole a shipment of tiles from him. However Phelan found out it was Gary due to his poor attempt to cover his tracks and told Owen that, in exchange for him not going to the police, he had to agree to forfeit the £80,000 he invested in the job. Owen was furious, but felt he had no choice to agree. Phelan then twisted the knife by arranging for Owen to be removed from the council's list of approved builders, effectively blacklisting him which meant he could no longer get any independent work. Anna visited Phelan after realising what strain his actions were causing to her family, and he gave her proposition: to have sex with him and he would let Gary and Owen go from the project. Although disgusted, Anna went along with Phelan's plans out of desperation and met him at the Dunford Hall Hotel where the two slept together. After spending some time with him, a dirty and angry Anna left after Phelan laughed and teased her. The next day he told Owen and Gary to go home, and got Owen to sign a form releasing him from the project. However he refused to pay back Owen's investment, leaving him with a loan he was going to struggle to pay back. In June 2014, Phelan sent the Windass household a postcard from Dubai in an attempt to rub his glory in further. Around this time Anna admitted to Owen that she had slept with Pat in order for him to leave the Windass family alone. The revelation drove the couple apart as Owen was disgusted by her actions. However things didn't work out for Phelan either as Valerie had finally saw him for what he really was and divorced him. As he was bankrupt and she had all the money and assets in her name, he was left with nothing. 2016-: Return Phelan had returned to Weatherfield by January 2016, working as a labourer on the conversion project for Kevin Webster's new garage. Having witnessed the getaway from the bungled robbery at Nick's Bistro, Phelan stood in front of the car but Kevin, realising that the vehicle wasn't going to stop, pulled him to safety. As a concerned Anna went to check on Kevin, she was stunned to see Phelan. Phelan became close friends with Vinny Ashford. Phelan and Vinny built a scam together, and then began a relationship with Eileen Grimshaw. After Eileen's son Todd discovered the deception, he also went along with the scam. Eileen's ex, Michael Rodwell, attempted to bring him down permanently. Michael broke into Phelan's office and discovered fake passports, but when Phelan noticed he was there, Michael threw a chair at him and ran out of the office. Outside, as Michael collapsed with a heart attack, Phelan watched on as Michael died instead of calling for an ambulance and then walked away. Todd found Michael dead the following morning and Vinny did a runner with the money. In December 2016, Andy Carver wanted his revenge on Phelan for what he had done. After trying to kill him, Phelan blackmailed Andy into doing what he wanted, threatening to go to the police and send him down for attempted murder. Firstly, Andy was ordered to steal the new iPads that Nick had bought for the bistro. When Anna had fallen downstairs on New Years Eve, Kevin's six-year-old son, Jack, ran off to get help and Phelan offered to help. He had to kick the door in to rescue Anna. After fixing the door, Phelan stole the receipt for Kevin's new pick-up truck. A few days later, Phelan called the retailer and changed the delivery address for the new truck. Andy was ordered to sell it. Andy and his girlfriend, Steph Britton, had planned to move to Portugal. A couple of days before they left, Phelan noticed that Kevin was filming him on CCTV and demanded that Andy set fire to the garage. Andy agreed. That night, Phelan poured vodka into Kevin's drink. Kevin went to sleep in a car at the garage. After Luke Britton and Tracy Barlow had intercourse the previous night, they also wanted CCTV footage deleted as it had been filming during the night. Afterwards, Andy poured petrol on the floor, set fire to a bag and threw it down to the ground. Andy made off with Kevin's laptop containing the CCTV footage. On Phelan's wedding day, Phelan noticed Andy with the laptop with the footage playing. Phelan's last demand was to break the laptop. Andy hit him with it and Phelan pretended to be unconscious. He was able to grab Andy, who fought back, taking the struggle to the floor, Phelan gained the upper hand and grabbed Kevin's laptop and hit Andy with it. Phelan texted Steph with Andy's phone, leading her to believe that Andy had broken off with her and left for Bristol. Phelan then rushed to his wedding, where he married Eileen. Phelan later returned to Andy's flat and attempted to clean the blood stains from the carpet with a wide assortment of cleaning products. With no progress being made, Phelan flooded the flat by breaking open the radiator. Quotes "Well... Owen!" (First line). --- "I won't cause you any trouble, if you don't cause me any trouble." (To Anna Windass upon returning to Weatherfield) --- "I could see the whites of his eyes, they were pleading with me. I've never seen anyone look so scared, with the possible exception of you!" (To Andy Carver, explaining his involvement in Michael Rodwell's death) --- "Remember that story you were writing? About the bad guy that gets his comeuppance? I've just thought of a new ending." (To Andy Carver, just before hitting him with Kevin Webster's laptop) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:2013 debuts Category:Businesspeople Category:Builders Category:Murderers Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:2017 marriages